


From My Heart

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets to tell his man how much he loves him, Just actual pure fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Or just that he doesn't regret kissing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: "Do you regret kissing me?"Well, Alec finally gets to answer that question.





	From My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> "How about for the Malec Prompts: a continuation of that 1x13 scene where Magnus asks Alec if he regrets the kiss and Alec reassures him that he doesn't in his own, cute way? I feel like they should have included that somewhere in the episode <3"  
> \----
> 
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.
> 
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D

“Hey, Magnus?”

Lydia was being treated in the medical bay and the two men were sitting on the edge of Alec’s bed, their fingers intertwined.

Magnus looked over at him with a hum.

“I don’t,”

Magnus frowned. 

“You...Don’t what, darling?”

Alec blinked at him slowly before letting out a soft “oh” and a chuckle. 

“I don’t regret kissing you,” He added with a lopsided grin, bringing Magnus’ hand up to his lips and kissing it. 

“O-oh,” Magnus smiled, his eyes shining happily. “Well, that I’m glad for.” He leaned forward, capturing Alec’s lips, tugging on his bottom lip. 

Alec huffed a small laugh, kissing back. 

“Me too. I’m really, really happy that I walked away.” Alec said quietly when they pulled back, keep his hand on Magnus’ neck, stoking the skin gently. “You’re so amazing,”

Magnus let out a breathy sigh. “You are something else, Alexander.” He whispered affectionately. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
